Everyone is Evil!
by Magical Flying Pie
Summary: This is what happens when Percy, Annabeth, and Grover mess with the balace of good and evil! It's a funny one shot full of randomness. I hope you like it! *Smiley*


**Everyone is Evil**

Annabeth's Point of View

So we're on a quest again and like always, something just HAS to go wrong. It's like in the balance of nature of something!

"Ooo! What's that?!" Percy asked while pointing at a little ying yang statue.

"No Percy don't touch that!" I yelled but it was too late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------Annabeth, Percy, Grover and pretty much everyone else good is now DUN DUN DUUUUUUN, EVIL!!!-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hello spiky hair Percy! Do you know that you're an idiot?!" I screamed at Percy.

"Yes, but check us out! I've got bling!" Percy exclaimed while holding up the silver chains around his neck.

"Do you not understand the fact that we are now evil?!" I screamed at Percy who was still smiling from the fact that he had just recently aquired 'bling'.

"Yes,but so is everyone else good so basically, we're still on the good side except now we call it the evil side and we get to wear cooler outfits!" Percy answered, I just shook my head at him.

"Hey I wonder what Kronos looks like right now!" Percy exclaimed.

"Who knows, but I'm sure he's still trying to 'take over the western civilization!'"

"Yeah I never got that, I mean there's like three other civilizations he could take over."

I nodded as Grover came over to us, that's when I noticed something different about him.

"Hi guys!" Grover said.

"Wow! Check out your muscles." I said as I reached out to poke them but he flinched away.

"Careful with the claws! They're inflatable."

"Dude you got inflatable muscles?" Percy asked through his chuckles.

"Hey! You got hair gel and fangs, Annabeth got claws and, rainbow hair! I get inflatable muscles!"

"Well instead of fighting over you fake biceps, I say we go find Kronos and make fun of him!" Percy suggested.

"Yay!" Grover and I answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Wherever Kronos is---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kronos is a bunny!" Percy excliamed as Grover and I were rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Bow down to me!" Kronos demanded in a very high squeaky voice which didn't make his situation much better seeing as it just doubled our laughter.

"Dude what happened to your voice?" Percy asked.

"This is all your fault! You messed up the balance!" Kronos yelled at Percy while waving around his little pink bunny fist.

"Aww! You're so cute! Tell us, is Luke a carebear?!" I asked Kronos before Percy, Grover and I all bursted out laughing again.

"You have to fix this!" Kronos screamed.

"No! I don't wanna! Plus I don't how." Percy told Kronos.

"You just have to spit on your shoe."

"Magic is so weird. Plus I don't wanna! I like wearing black clothes and having fangs!" Percy said, then he proceeded to do a happy dance.

"Please! I'm begging you! Rubber ducks and meatballs won't stop dancing in my head! I'm going to explode from happiness and the after shock is gonna send everyone to Neverland!" Kronos screamed in despair.

Percy gasped then said excitedly, "I've always wanted to meet Peter Pan!

"Oh for goodness sake!" I yelled, then I spitted Percy's shoe, "Will that fix everything?!"

"Why'd you spit on _my_ shoe?!" Percy asked me.

"I wasn't gonna get spittle on my own shoe!"

"Yay! Now I'm gonna be all cool again!" Kronos rejoiced while clapping his hands and jumping up and down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------One Big Flash of Light Later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah! I am the all powerful evil lord Kronos again! Why do I feel short?"

"You feel short? I feel short!" Grover said. Then Kronos looked in a puddle on the ground and saw his reflection.

"What?! Why am I stupid satyr!

"Wait a minute, if you're me, then what am I?!" Grover yelled in panic, he then slowly looked down into the puddle and saw his reflection.

"Nooooooooo! I'm a bunny!" Grover screamed before he started hyperventilating.

"Look at me! I'm pink and furry! I have become a monster!" Grover yelled, then he fainted.

"He's got problems." Kronos commented.

"Yup."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that story! I thought it would be funny to see what Percy, Annabeth, and Grover would look like evil, I think they would look cool! :) I would like to know what you think! If you love it, hate it, in the middle, tell me! It would be very much appreciated! :) Also, if you liked this story, check 'The Dysfuntional Adventures of the PJO Gang' it's a series of one shots where Annabeth, Percy, and Grover are in random situations. Thanks for checking out my story! **

**Peace Out!**

**Magical Flying Pie :)**


End file.
